


The Apollo Initiative

by marissa3002



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: A Lot of Plot, Alternate Universe - Dark, Avengers Tower, Awesome Wanda Maximoff, BAMF Wanda Maximoff, Blow Jobs, Dark, Domestic Avengers, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Knifeplay, Lesbian Sex, Porn With Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stephen Strange is a Good Bro, Threesome - F/M/M, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, assassin!reader, it starts super normal though, just sayin, this fic will get dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28333293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marissa3002/pseuds/marissa3002
Summary: Adelyn is sent to rob a facility. But it's no ordinary facility. And she's no ordinary burglar.I'm super bad at tagging and don't worry, this isn't all smut, I'm just tagging for future stuff cuz it'll highkey get kinda dark. This will start slow but I promise I'll try and make it worth it:)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first few chapters will be just intro stuff and backround that will add to the plot. This first chapter has just a bunch of back story it kinda makes me wanna gag but it contributes to plot I think? lmao enjoy.

Chapter 1  
The task was simple. Break into a compound, steal some files, and not get caught. It was a simple everyday task that came with my job as a special agent except this time it was different. The compound was home to the world renowned heroes (though some prefer vigilantes), the Avengers. The files were confidential and protected by a system created by none other than Tony Stark. And as for not getting caught...I was expendable to my unit. Whether or not I got compromised wasn't a big deal. I didn't know anything about my unit nor did I question anything, simply completing my tasks and keeping a low profile.

To give some back story, the government had kept me on a watch list ever since I was 10. A watch list my parents had tried to keep me off of my whole life. A watch list meant to keep surveillance on kids like me. The professional term they used for us was 'enhanced' or 'mutants', but when we came up in more casual conversations, the objective terms turned into 'monsters' and 'demons'. To keep me off said list, my parents explained my situation when I was 8. I had accidentally burnt my older brother while we were play fighting. There weren't any matches or fires around. They immediately picked me up, set me in the car, and brought me to a farmhouse in the middle of nowhere, miles from civilization, and managed to explain to an 8 year old that the government was trying to kill me.

"It's not your fault sweetie. You were born like this," my mom said, trying to hold back tears while wiping away mine. "But you have to promise me you aren't going to tell anyone about this, okay?"

"What about Mr. Timbers," I sniffled, referring to the little teddy bear my dad had won me at a festival that I was currently clutching to my chest.

My mom just gave me a sad smile. "Mr. Timbers can know. He's good at keeping secrets."

"Darling you have to promise not to tell your brother either. As far as he knows, it was just your bracelet getting hot after helping mommy with taking the cookies out of the oven earlier,” my dad said.

“Aaron, are you sure that’s the most plausible explanation to give Brandon?” My mother spoke in a hushed tone so I could barely hear her.

“Brandon’s only 10 and still believes in Santa Claus, he’ll believe anything.”

“Mommy, daddy, what’s going on?” I asked. My voice trembled.

“You’re an Enhanced, Adelyn.” My mom’s voice was barely above a whisper.

Enhanced? Like the ones on the news? The ones who were talked about as ‘dangerous’? The ones that the government were ordering to be turned in for “evaluation”?

“I’m not like that mommy! I don’t wanna hurt people,” I cried.  
“Shh sweetie I know. We know. But we need to keep this our little secret. We can’t ignore your abilities but we can learn how to control them so we can learn how to keep them under the radar. We’ll come here once a week, and you can play around with them till your heart’s content. That way, the government won’t find out about this and you don’t have to hide who you are your whole life.”

I nodded. I figured it would be easy enough to learn to control my abilities but I was wrong. A year had passed and I was still having little ‘incidents’. The occasional burn on my brother was chalked up to many baking accidents and anything caught on fire around me would be explained by my parents as a ‘freak accident’. 

I was 10 when they finally caught me. I had caught this girl's hair on fire because she complained I smelled like smoke. I didn’t even care, but as soon as I shrugged and looked away, I heard shrieking and saw a flame crawling up her glossy blonde hair. That was that. I didn’t get to say goodbye to my family. My teachers alerted government authorities and within 2 hours I was being driven to God knows where. I thought they were going to kill me. Now I wish they had.

Flash forward to present day, 10 years later, and here I was; nothing more than a tool to do the CIA’s dirty work. Because if I died on the job, it was one less Enhanced to worry about. The current assignment was petty theft. Actually it was more of a high risk burglary but I preferred to call it petty theft considering we were stealing files from the Avengers simply because the CIA wasn’t able to pin any guilt on them for the destruction and civilians' lives lost in their attempt to save a city from yet another other-worldly attack. They were getting more and more reckless with each mission. It seemed like they were growing tired of their jobs, becoming less and less precise and more and more destructive. Like they were angry at the people they were protecting.

I didn’t blame them. If I had the burden of the world’s safety on my shoulders and had people waiting to pounce on my every mistake, I’d simply give them the bird and leave them to solve their own problems.

“Adelyn,” a voice called, snapping me out of my thoughts. My vision focussed on a person snapping their fingers in front of my face. Arabella.

Arabella was like me. An Enhanced with the abilities to manipulate the movement of water molecules. In other words she could move water and control the temperature of it. The CIA put us as the only 2 Enhanced in the same unit because it was ironic. Fire and Water. Arabella represented her element well though. She held the same grace and fluid movements that would make one believe she could’ve been a dancer if she hadn’t been kidnapped by the government and forced into this life. She was sharp yet gentle and always went with the flow. I on the other hand was very different. I was much more stubborn and had to have things my way. My psychological assessment had noted that I was, and I quote,”blunt, hot-headed, severely uncooperative, safety hazard.”. Oops.

“What Belle?” I got up to pack my things. We had spent the last 3 hours in the dead of night watching every movement in the compound. It seemed to be a party night. Perfect to keep the avengers hungover and asleep. 

“Party’s finally dissipating. We should be ready to move in an hour,” Arabella said as she began to tie up her long brown hair.

“What are even on these files that are so important that the CIA has to have them?” 

“Don’t know, don’t care. Remember, we don’t ask, we just do what we’re told,” Arabella replied.

I frowned. “Yea and usually I’d go along with that like we would for every other mission, but these are the Avengers we’re talking about here. Aren’t you at least a little bit curious what could be in those files.”

Arabella simply shrugged as she pulled on her gear. I followed her example and began suiting up. My heart was beating faster than usual. I didn’t like the idea of breaking into a facility that was host to super-soldiers, super-assassins, and super-freaks. The red flags couldn’t be any clearer but I prepared myself for the suicide mission regardless. I had 3 knives, a tranquilizer gun, and a pistol that would each be strapped to various parts of my body, but still, I knew that if anyone in that building woke, my weapons were about as useless as sticks. I tucked my dark hair into a tight bun before pulling a black hooded jacket over my tight-fitted turtleneck. My black cargo pants and combat boots came next to match.

The next hour passed by painfully slow, consisting of Arabella and I going over the plan and double checking we had everything. One wrong move, one tiny mistake, and this whole plan could go to shit.

“Okay so after cameras are taken out we have about 5 minutes before Stark’s system realizes something is wrong. That means we have 5 minutes to attach the bug to the tech hub here in order to shut it down along with Stark’s artificial intelligence Jarvis,” I clarify, using a stick to point to areas of the map of the compound etched into the dirt. “That way, no alerts will be getting to any of the Avengers in case we trip any security measures.”

“Yea but none of that technology shit matters if we manage to trip any of the security measures known as ‘the five senses’”, Arabella says sarcastically, waving her fingers as if telling a ghost story. “Meaning you cannot go off the plan this time.” She goes back to being serious. “Every single step is intricate and carefully planned out. A step that’s a centimeter off could send this whole mission tumbling. This is much more high risk than assassinating a cartel leader or finding dirt on corrupt governors. We’ve been planning this for 5 months now. Dropped everything to research this damn place and who lives here. If we mess this up and somehow make it out alive, we won’t be alive much longer if we return to the unit empty handed.” 

I rolled my eyes. “Always one for dramatics, aren’t you,” I teased, smirking.

“This is serious, Adelyn. One mess up and we’re fucked over. We can’t use our abilities to get out of any tight situations either. If the Avengers find out we’re enhanced, we’ll be going back to experiments and extortion.”

I shuddered, remembering the experiments the CIA had performed on me. The government considered it humane because they weren’t killing or torturing us, but they might have well been. They picked apart our minds and bodies for their own sick desire for knowledge and power, finding the best ways to have our abilities serve their purpose. My hand unconsciously drifted up to the scar running up my ribcage from a failed ‘experiment’. Arabella noticed and cleared her throat.

“I’m not trying to freak you out. We’ll be fine,” she reassured. “I’m just saying this so we both stay on top of our game the whole night.”

Arabella had it worse than me. Scars littered her back from the various beatings and whips she had taken. Believe it or not, she had been more resilient than I ever had in our time there. But she didn’t last as long. Not after they dragged her away for a week. When she had returned, Arabella wasn’t the same and refused to speak of what happened that week. The scars and bruises on her back were the exact same ones she had before she left, leaving everyone speculating what could have broken Arabella so easily that didn’t leave scars on her body.

“Hey,” I said, clapping my hand on her shoulder and giving her a smile. “Let’s go kick some Avenger Ass.”

“We’re better not be kicking ass,” Arabella laughed. “That’d be a poor burglary if we ended up getting caught in the act and had to fight our way out.”

“Whatever bitch, let’s just go kick some ass.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They break in and uncover some fun stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things will definitely start picking up next chapter I promise;)

Chapter 2  
It was colder than I had hoped. Arabella seemed fine, but for someone like me who’s abilities relied on fire and heat, I wasn’t too happy. 

My hood was pulled up and I had slipped on a black mask covering the lower half of my face in order to obscure my identity to cameras and eye-witnesses (though I hoped there would be none).

“Cameras are out,” Arabella whispered through the intercoms in our earpieces.

“That took you 3 minutes. Looks like you’re slacking.”

“Well I’m sorry it took me a little longer to deprogram a system created by Tony Stark himself.” You could practically hear her eyes roll over the coms.

“You should be. In that 3 minutes I’ve been able to safely unlock the front door without triggering any security alarms. Speaking of, you have 4 minutes and 30 seconds to get that bug to the tech hub starting…” I turned the handle of the door knob quietly and let the door swing open. “Now.”

Within 5 seconds, Arabella was walking past my side, purposefully bumping past my shoulder while giving me a teasing smile. She went to the right wing of the house while I moved towards the left wing where the computer lab was. The compound was huge and the darkness and silence on seemed to make the space seem bigger.

I crept through the hallway as quietly as possible. My eyes were constantly scanning my surroundings as I made every step intricate and well-planned out to try and relax the paranoia I had been feeling since I entered the building. I paused momentarily to type something into my smartwatch to send to Arabella.

Status?

After a few moments my watch glowed dimly with a reply.

Planted bug- activated- should run course thru system soon.

‘So far so good,’ I thought as I reached the computer room. ‘Now what could the world’s greatest heroes possibly be hiding that the CIA wants so bad?’

I fished a small flash drive out of my pocket and fiddled with the cold metal as I searched the room, my eyes settling on a computer near the front of the room. I jammed the flash drive into its port as I slipped on a pair of glasses and settled in the comfy chair in front of the screen.

My watch let out a faint buzz and I broke my concentration from the computer to look down at it.

hel&*#cpta*n&wntsold aw*)k;

My brows furrowed, but just as I was about to reply, another message was sent through.

Sorry. Previous message was a mistake. Ignore.

Something didn’t sit right. A dark pit was growing in my stomach, but just as I was about to get up to check on her, something caught my attention.

As the multiple files from the computer were being downloaded to my flash drive, I noticed something that made my breath catch in my throat. The file of videos and documents currently being downloaded titled, ‘Apollo X’, and queued up to be downloaded right after it was another file titled ‘Poseidon X’. 

Those names. The names of those files weren’t coincidences. I opened the Apollo file and my stomach dropped. My skin was growing cold as I read through some of the documents that focussed on a specific anonymous enhanced that used fire in order to steal, murder, and secure information. I began to feel light headed as memories from my earlier years with the CIA began to flash through my head.

“The Apollo Initiative and the Poseidon Initiative will cooperate.”

“The Apollo Initiative is what we have needed all these years to finally operate outside the law in order to maintain justice.”

“The Poseidon Initiative will bring peace to society as we know it.”

“They will be perfect. They can take down an army of men overnight and leave no trace of evidence that leads back to us. This country-no the world- will be a safer place with the gods, Apollo and Poseidon, to come down from the heavens and restore balance.”

I regained concentration on the words in front of me. The more I read, the more I realized, these files had no idea who they were talking about. The reports on “Apollo X” referred to the subject as a he and had nothing that could trace the identity. I switched to the Poseidon file and noted that it had the same vague understanding.

We were Apollo and Poseidon. Arabella and I were Apollo and Poseidon, our names taken after the Greek gods themselves by the CIA in order to keep our identities anonymous. Evidently, it worked. But from what I could see on the file, the Avengers had us on their radar. They even labelled us dangerous. I scoffed at the irony of it all. They were no better than us, resorting to measures outside of the law in order to keep the country secure. Sure, Arabella and I’s measures were a little more extreme, but those were our orders. Assassinations were never left out as an option. 

Obviously the files on Arabella and I weren’t what I came here to import, as jarring as they may have been. I kept digging around the computer, desperately trying to find what the CIA deemed as ‘dirt’ on the Avengers themselves, but I came out empty-handed. Sighing, I unplugged the flash drive and shoved it in my jacket pocket before zipping it up and sending a message to Arabella.

All done. Meet outside. We need to talk.

I let out a breath I didn’t know I had been holding as I got out of the chair. We had to inform our unit about the files on us. We may have been lucky that the Avengers didn’t know the true identity of Apollo and Poseidon, but it wasn’t a good thing that they even knew about us in the first place. Everything we did, we had worked hard to erase any traces of us, so how the hell did they find out about our work and our aliases? Panicked thoughts raced through my mind as I made my way towards the door we had entered in. These thoughts almost stopped me from concentrating on my surroundings. Almost.

My body stiffened when I heard it. A normal person wouldn’t have heard it, but the experiments had made me far from normal. The dripping of the water from the tap from the kitchen kept landing in a repeated pattern, and I almost missed it. The tapping of the water in the sink was falling in a pattern that represented morse code. It had to be Arabella. It was much too robotic to be a coincidence so I directed all of my attention to figure out what it was saying. My blood ran cold while a chill crawled up my spine when I pieced together what it was spelling.

R U N.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment and feedback:) I love hearing from you and including ur voices in these stories. Especially if u have any requests when it comes to the smut;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh. Shit didn't go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3! It's starting to pick up a bit:) Enjoy.

Chapter 3

2 seconds after I pieced together Arabella’s warning I almost got decapitated. The slight shift in the air was the only indication I got and as I ducked I felt the wind of something fly over my head. A very red-white-and-blue metal something. My eyes went wide as I stared up at the recognizable vibranium shield that was inches from practically taking my head off, now lodged into the wall behind me. My legs were shaking. This had gone wrong. Terribly wrong. I slowly got up and turned around, and there they were in front of me.

Captain America was taller up close than I expected, and though he was wearing nothing but his pajamas, he was no less intimidating. To his left, clutching a knife tight in his metal hand, was the infamous Winter Soldier.

I let out a nervous laugh. “Top of the mornin’ to ya fellas.” Cringing, I chide myself at my immature response. My witty response to fear was going to land me in a lot of bad places one day. And that day could very possibly be today. “You’re supposed to be hungover,” I said, laughing nervously. 

“We don’t get drunk. Super soldier serum,” Steve deadpanned, no humor in his voice. The both of them hadn’t moved from their standing position, but I heard the creak of metal that signified the Winter Soldier was now clutching his knife tighter.

“Where’s my friend?” I asked, referring to Arabella.

“You’re friend?” scoffed Bucky. He his head to address Steve. “She mean that bitch that almost took your eye out?”

Bucky’s comrade grimaced and that’s when I noticed the shallow cut right above his eyebrow.

‘Arabella you damn devil,” I thought. I inwardly smirked at the idea that she managed to get a scatch on THE Captain America. That would be a story she’d be telling for weeks. ‘If we survivive this,” the voice in my head added.

“Bring her out,” Bucky spoke to something right past me. 

I saw a movement out of the corner of my eye and my heart dropped. My best friend was walked into the hallway from a dark room. Her mouth didn’t move, but her eyes told me everything. She was afraid. Arabella was never afraid. But usually she didn’t have an enormous axe held tight to her throat. And she sure had never had a God pinning her wrists with one hand.

Thor Odinson radiated power while his aura was like electricity running through the room. Literally. 

“Now tell us ma’am.” Rogers had spoken up. “Do enlighten us as to you why you and your friend are lurking around our home this late into the night,” he spat.

“I’d answer his question mortal,” said Thor. He pushed his axe closer to Arabella’s throat, forcing out a small whimper from her. “It’d be a shame to spill blood on Tony’s freshly cleaned carpets.”

I locked eyes with Arabella, and we shared a knowing look between us, one that none of the present Avengers caught on to.

I batted my eyes at the two super soldiers. “We got lost.” That was bullshit. I knew it, the God new it, Arabella knew it, and the soldiers sure as hell knew it. But that didn’t matter. What mattered was that while everyone around me was ogling at my blatantly stupid answer, my hand was already creeping towards the tranquilizer strapped to hip, milimeter by milieter. “In fact, I coulda sworn we were on our way home, right girlie?” I continued, making a show of looking at Arabella. This caused the men around us to direct their attention to her giving me the perfect window to dart my hand the rest of the distance to my weapon. 

They immediately reacted, each getting ready to attack, but it was too late. I aimed the darts at Thor first, shooting 3 in rapid succession in order to distract him and get Arabella out of harms way. The super soldiers dashed towards me, but with one shot to each of their shoulders, their movement grew sloppy and I dodged out of the way. The amount of sedatives in their bodies was no where near enough to immobilize them, but it was enough to give Arabella and I a narrow window to make our escape attempt.

“BITCH!” I heard someone who I assumed was the Winter Soldier roar behind us, and the sharp sound of my tranqs hitting the ground signaled they had already ripped them out of their bodies.

We stumbled around the corner towards a window, and Arabella, still running, pulled out her pistol and shot 2 bullets straight at the window, shattering it. The sounds of thunderous footsteps behind us were getting closer, so we didn’t hesitate to jump out the window, rolling outside onto grass and shattered glass. My jacket shielded me from any possible cuts on my arms and torso, but my hands weren’t so lucky. I attempted to push myself up and let out a cry of pain as a shard of class impaled itself in my palm, but that didn’t stop me from getting up and running alongside Arabella. 200 meters to the getaway car parked past the treeline around the corner, and there was no doubt in my mind that our persuiters would catch up before we made it. I stopped and turned around.

Arabella skidded to a halt a few meters ahead of me. “What the hell are you doing?” she hissed.

“Go to car,” I ordered. “I’ll buy us some time!”

She paused for a moment before continuing her sprint. I turned to face the men chasing us. Captain America and Thor were hot on our heels catching up to us...but where was the other-

“OOPH!” I gasped as I was slammed to the ground and the wind was knocked out of me. 

200 hundred pounds of pure muscle was pinning me as I attempted to wriggle free, but the metal hand that wrapped around my throat tightly made my struggles weaker by the second.

“Let’s see who’s behind that mask now, shall we doll?” Bucky said. His metal arm moved from my throat and his hand slowly crept its way up to the mask obscuring the lower half of my face. “Lemme see that pretty face huh?”

A newfound fire began to surge through me, fueled by the panic of my identity being revealed. I thrashed under his body, but it was like punching an iron wall. Just as he was about to grasp my mask, the blaring noise of a car horn cut through the air, getting louder and louder. We both looked behind him just in time to process what was happening and roll in opposite directions to avoid becoming roadkill to the car that was speeding torwards us.

The tires of the black Audi screeched to a halt as the passenger door on my side was thrown open by Arabella in the driver’s seat.

“Get in loser, we’re going shopping,” she shouted.

I scrambled into the car and slammed the door shut as she slammed on the gas pedal and began to speed away. My 3 seconds of relief was then cut short when the driver side window was smashed open, revealing a very angry looking Steve Rogers running right along side the car. His hand caught on the car door, and he began to dig his feet into the ground causing our car to begin to slow down.

“Knife!” screamed Arabella.  
Understanding what she wanted, I unsheathed the knife on my belt and tossed it to her. She grabbed it midair and slashed at Steve’s hand that was gripping the car resulting in him crying out in pain and retracting his hand.

“GO GO GO!” I shouted noticing him quickly recover and start towards the car again. Just as he reached out to the car, Arabella floored it and I turned around to the back and watched as he grasped at air, stumbled forwards and fell on his face.

The two of us couldn’t stop the heavy breathing that racked through our chests as our eyes were wide and now trained on the road.

“You got the files?” Arabella said. Her chest heaved, her voice still not shifting back to normal and her eyes still wide and trained on the road.

I replied in exactly the same manner, still unable to stop my racing heart. “Y-yea…,” I managed to breathe out. “I-I got it…”.

None of us talked after that. Arabella simply turned on the radio of the car, playing our signature playlist, “Bad Bitches Only” as we sped off into the night after managing to escape the motherfucking Avengers. Well technically it was only three of the Avengers, but that wouldn’t make our story any less interesting when we finally made it back to headquarters.

I watched the lights in the night blur past as my eyes began to close from exhaustion.

‘What a fucked up a day…,’ I thought to myself as I drifted asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will probably be some smut in either the next chapter, or the following chapter after that;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blah blah blah plot plot plot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mentioned of implied past rape.
> 
> Very plot heavy chapter but this chapter is the last of all the background and lead-ups to the story.

Chapter 4  
“WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOUR COVER WAS ALMOST BLOWN?!” Our supervisor roared in our faces. 

Arabella and I both flinched. Agent Reynolds had been our supervisor since we arrived at the CIA as kids. He was unwillingly tasked with the duty to have us trained and acclimated to our new lives meaning he was also the one who would hand out punishments that left scars whenever he got the chance. Another one of his duties was to drag us to the lab whenever experiments were needed. Let’s just say this man definitely was not associated with anything positive in our lives.

“Sir, can we please just focus on what really matters?” Arabella spoke calmly which was much different than what I would’ve done if I said anything. “We got you the flash drive. Whatever obstacles we encountered didn’t impact the outcome of our mission so it does not concern you.”

The agent ran his hands through his thinning hair and let out a sigh. “Fine. Give me the drive.”

“Not so fast,” I jumped in. “Tell us what’s on this drive that we risked our necks for.”

Reynolds tensed and then regained his composure. “You guys are to complete your missions, no questions asked,” he snarled. “This is none of your business.”

“It sure as hell is my business if the Apollo Initiative is involved,” I snapped back. “Same with Arabella! I don’t play well with the fact that both our operations are under the Avengers radar. And I certainly don’t take kindly to the fact that they have been actively hunting us for the past 8 months.” 

Arabella’s eyes grew wide as I snatched some of the files I printed from the drive and threw them on the counter.

Reynolds pinched the bridge of his nose. “You were given one order. You were to download one goddamn file and give it directly to us without tampering with it...AND YOU PRINTED IT OUT?!” He let out a shaky breath before sinking further back into his seat. “Please tell me these documents here are the ONLY printed copies.

“Nope,” I said, popping the P. I leaned onto the table and stared him down. “Now...you’re gonna tell me how the hell the Avengers have such a detailed file on us.”

“I don’t have to tell you shit, mutant,” he hissed.

My partner next to me cleared her throat. “Agent Reynolds, surely you could see Adelyn has a point, right? The files don’t just compromise the 2 of us, they compromise both our operations and everyone involved. And you, as the head of the Apollo and Poseidon Initiative, wouldn’t look too appealing to the higher ups if both your operations were no longer discreet.”

A spark of joy ignited within me when the man sitting opposite of us looked defeated.

“There was no ‘dirt’ on the Avengers,” he explained.

“I knew it!!” I interrupted victoriously. “I looked through every nook and cranny of that flash drive and couldn’t find a single thing that would mess with their name.”

“You dug through more of the file?! You bi-.”

“Reynolds!” snapped Arabella. “You were saying?”

After shooting daggers at me with his glare, he continued. “Anyways, the origins of the file weren’t theirs to begin with. They were more of a ‘preview’ of your abilities, without revealing any hint of your identities.”

“Who gave it to them?”

Ignoring Arabella’s question, he continued on. “When they didn’t get what they wanted, they kept digging around, trying to find you two. The amount of information they gathered on you was dangerous to these operations, so I sent you two to retrieve the files and pull it out of their system so they would be back to having nothing on you. I did it for your safety!”

“You did this to save your own ass! You don’t give a shit about our safety! Why the hell would you send the two people being hunted down straight to the hunters!?” It took all my will not to rip him in half on the spot.

“No one matches your abilities!” he said. “Assassinations, burglaries, all of it! You two are the only ones whose capabilities rival that of the Avenger’s themselves. That’s the whole reason they wanted to buy the operation in the first place. Because-” He stopped abruptly, eyes going wide at what he said.

“Buy?” Arabella shot up from her seat, and the chair screeched on the floor as it flew backwards. She slammed her fist on the table. “They wanted to BUY our operations? You were going to SELL us?” she shouted.

“You two were becoming growing liabilities,” he growled. “You were becoming more and more disobedient and reckless by the day. I could no longer stand the idea of being responsible if something were to happen. The board approved the idea a year ago. The Avengers were willing to pay 3 million dollars to use the 2 of you as assets, but then we also found out they would also use you to leak secrets on the CIA. They have hated us ever since we tried to make them sign the accords and tampered with Bucky Barnes. Now, although you know little, you still know enough to make a dent if the earth’s mightiest heroes managed to extract the information out of you. So we pulled out of the deal. Unfortunately, that shithead Stark had already saved the “resumes” we made for you to his damn system.”

“I could give a shit about your liability issues, Isaac,” Arabella seethed and the agent flinched at the use of his first name. “You were gonna sell us like animals! Nothing more than a fucking product in a transaction.”

“You girls aren’t even human, why would I care-”

Agent Reynolds was cut off by a quick punch to the face by me.

“Why you-”. He reached to his belt holster where his gun rested, but I reacted quickly kicking the table between us into his body and causing him to fall over. His gun clattered to the ground and I quickly kicked away and sent another good right hook to his jaw.

He sputtered and coughed. “You’ve been a year without a disobedience incident Adelyn dearest. Do you really want to see what happens if you continue with this behavior? Your abilities don’t work inside these walls, you know that they're blocked, and there’s a whole team of agents beyond this room,” he laughed coldly. “You wouldn’t want to end up like poor Arabella here, now would you?”

Arabella paled and I noticed her breathing stop.

“Belle?” I looked at her worriedly. “What’s he talking about?”

“She won’t answer you, but I gladly will. Ever wonder why our dear Arabella here has always been so compliant? So obedient? Such a good little girl?”

“Stop,” Arabella said hoarsely.

Isaac grinned maliciously, blood was staining his teeth from my earlier assault, and looked up at her from the floor. “You don’t like me calling you a good girl, huh? Remind you of the fun we had that night? That whole week in fact?”

“I said stop it!” Tears were coming out of her eyes now.

“You told me to stop back then too. What makes you think I’ll listen to you now bitch?”

Realization dawned on me and I felt sick at his implications as I remembered when Arabella had come back from her behavioral correction. She never told us what happened, and now I knew why.

“Shut it Reynods,” I said.

“I told you, mutant. You don’t give me orders. You should be grateful to me. I could’ve let the government kill you when they first took you. But I suggested you had a use. I saved your ass, dammit! You would be nothing without me. You’d be dead, just like your family.”

My knees almost buckled under me, but I stormed towards him and got him up from the floor, right before throwing him against the wall and pinning my forearm to his throat.

“You really think we’d leave your family alive?" he laughed. This motherfucker laughed. "Your parents cared too much about you, always nagging us to set you free when they found you weren’t dead. Couldn’t have word getting out to the world about you, so we sent a team to uh...silence them..in the middle of the night. It was pitiful, your mom even begged to see you one last time before I put a bullet through her-”

BANG! Blood splattered everywhere and my ears were ringing as I stared the circle of blood now forming in Isaac Reynold’s chest. I let him drop to the floor, and I whipped around to see Arabella trembling and gripping the gun Agent Reynolds had dropped moments ago. 

BANG! BANG! 2 more shots were fired at his already dead body, and I didn’t dare to look, focusing on the wild look in Arabella’s usually calm blue eyes.

“Belle, put the gun down...now,” I said while approaching her cautiously.

She broke, and immediately dropped the gun. Her body went limp while I managed to dash to her and catch her in my arms just in time. Her sobs began to fill my ears, and it broke my heart. Arabella didn’t cry. She always kept a strong mindset and used humor and deflection to cope with her traumas. It made it all the more worse when she buried her head in my shoulder. Her cries racked through her body, each one causing it to shake more and more as the time went on. I didn’t say anything, just allowed her to cry in the quiet room.

Quiet room.

The room was dead silent.

“Belle,” I said, hesitating to pull her out of emotional outburst. It was something she'd been needing for awhile, but this was more important. “Something’s wrong.” 

I coaxed her to look up at me with her blue eyes like oceans now.

“Listen,” I said.

“I-I don’t hear anything,” she sniffled.

“Exactly. Didn’t Isaac say there was a team of agents outside? Surely they would’ve heard the gunshot.”

Snapping out of her mourning, Arabella snatched the gun next to her and briskly walked to the door. She wrenched it open to reveal that behind it was a floor littered with bodies. And right in front of her, a man with slicked back black hair and a scepter. I recognized him from the news coverage when New York was attacked.

“Hello mortals.” Loki smirked.

Before Arabella could react and snap out of her shock, he picked up his scepter and slammed the butt of it into her temple causing her to crumple to the floor. I stumbled backwards as he approached me. His eyes looked me up and down like a predator before holding my gaze.

“Ah yes,” he purred as my back hit the wall behind me. I froze with fear. “You will do nicely.”

And with that he touched the cold point of his scepter to my forehead and everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Avengers smut is guaranteed in the next chapter


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw-THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SMUT!!!! SPECIFICALLY A NON-CON/DUB-CON BLOWJOB and avengers being darker and out of character!!!! If any of this triggers you, please do not continue.

Chapter 5  
I came to with my head pounding. I was in the Audi that Arabella and I shared, but when I looked to the driver seat on my left, Arabella wasn’t driving. There sat Loki, the God of Mischief, driving the car with one hand and inspecting something in his other hand.

“Good evening my lady. Sleep well?” he mocked without taking his eyes off the item in his hand which upon further inspection, looked to be a red leash.

What the fuck?  
“I do hope you like your outfit,” he continued with his silky smooth voice that I would have found intoxicating if he hadn’t knocked me out earlier. “I think I assembled quite the get up for you.”

Looking down, I would have screamed if it weren’t for the cloth gag in my mouth secured with duct tape. My hands were bound, but that wasn’t what horrified me. Under them were my bare legs, fully on display, with a black dress that’s tight skirt left little to the imagination. The top half was just as tight and off the shoulder with a plunging v in the center. My legs ended with a pair of strappy gold heels that I was sure I wouldn’t be able to walk in, much less run away in, and my arms were adorned in golden bracelets accented with emeralds. Whether the emeralds were real or fake, I could care less. I had bigger problems to worry about.

“What the fuck?!”

Is what I tried to say, but the gag made it come out as a mangled ball of muffled murmurs. The chuckle Loki let out implied he understood my speaking attempt.

“You, my dear, are going to be a bargaining chip. I heard about your little escapade at the Avenger’s facility last night. Impressive, I must say, but my brother and his little hero posse had been looking for you relentlessly after that. They are practically obsessed with catching the dames that managed to break into their high security building.”

Loki took a sharp turn into a parking garage, narrowly missing the wall. I squealed as my precious car ran over the curb.

“I forgot how much I hate mortal transportation devices. But Stark had to build this tower in the middle of New York to feed his ever growing ego and now I’m the one that has to rely on a car to get me there,” he grumbled while pulling into a parking space. “Now, I’m going to remove that wretched gag out of your mouth, and if you scream, I will peel your skin off of your body in the slowest, most painful way imaginable. Understood?”

I nodded frantically and he ripped the tape off of my mouth resulting in a whimper from me. I opened my mouth for him to take the wad of cloth out. As he extracted it, I snapped my mouth shut in an attempt to bite him, but he was too quick and grabbed my jaw harshly.

“What did I say before?” he seethed.

“You said not to scream. I didn’t scream. Now let go of my face.”

After Loki roughly let go, he looked around the surroundings of the car, probably checking for any unwanted onlookers.

“Out of the car. Now,” he ordered and I quickly obliged using my bound hands to open the door.

I grimaced at my reflection in the window. I looked like a hooker. Aside from the slutty outfit, my dark hair was curled and pinned up in a delicate bun and intertwined with gold strands. The intricate hairstyle obviously was done with magic, but I inwardly laughed, entertaining the thought of Loki knowing how to do a girl’s hair. Not only was my hair done, my makeup was done as well. Sultry eyeshadow and dark red lipstick that matched with my tan skin.

“Walk.” I felt the prod of his scepter on my back.

“Where’s Arabella?”

“Doesn’t matter,” Loki replied. “She has other uses than the one I currently need you for.”

“And what use am I needed for?” 

“I already told you. By the gods, you mortals are stupid. You are to be a bargaining chip dear Adelyn.”

My blood ran cold. “How do you know my name?” I asked.

“I know everything about you Adelyn. Including your peculiar fire abilities.”

I stopped dead in my tracks.

“Now don’t worry, Apollo,” he added. “As amusing to me as it would be, I have no interest in enlightening the Avengers to your secret identity. As far as they will know, I am simply giving them the criminal that broke into their compound.”

“And what’s in it for you?” I asked as he guided me into an elevator.

After pushing a button, he went to fix his tuxedo. “Clever girl now aren’t you?”

“Answer the question.”

“How about-no?” he mused and a soft ding resonated through the elevator.

The doors opened and my jaw dropped. Inside was the most beautiful penthouse I had ever seen. The opposite wall was made entirely out of glass allowing a view of the New York City night skyline. Everything looked as expensive as my car, but my focus was soon drawn to the minibar. The Avengers were all sitting there, laughing, and most were obviously drunk.

“Here James, try some of this,” Thor boomed.

Bucky made a face. “Why would I drink something from another planet meant for Gods?”

“Jeezz Buck it’s the only thing that can get you and I druunk,” Steve slurred and clapped Bucky on the shoulder. “Only the best for the birthday boy.”

Bucky hesitated before grabbing the flask Thor offered him and threw his head back, downing the flask in one go.

Loki seemed to have enough of the party scene as he cleared his throat to interrupt them.

“Gentlemen-”

Before Loki uttered another word all the Avengers clambered from their seats to grab their weapons. Captain America fell over in an attempt to reach for his shield below the table. This earned a chuckle from Loki.

“I come bearing no ill tidings.” Loki spread his arms.

“Then why bother coming at all?” Thor growled and shifted his hammer to this right hand.

“I’ve come to make an offer.”

With that, Loki snatched my wrist and threw me towards him and the Avengers. I stumbled and yelped as I landed on the floor looking up at the 5 present Avengers: Thor, the Winter Soldier, Captain America, Iron Man, and the Falcon. They all looked down on me with perplexed looks etched onto their faces.

“You guys have been so caught up and stressed about finding your security breaches that I was generous enough to do some finding myself,” Loki explained.

“And how do we know you didn’t just pluck some innocent woman off the street?” Cap asked, eyeing me suspiciously.

Loki rolled his eyes. “Always the skeptic captain. Does THIS answer your question?” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a flashdrive.

Tony snatched it from his hands. “Jarvis, what’s on this drive?” he asked, holding the drive up to a scanner in the glasses he was currently wearing.

“It appears to be the files you have been collecting regarding Poseidon and Apollo, the 2 vigilantes you have been tracking and-.”

“Okay thanks J!” Tony interrupted quickly before Jarvis could spill any more information. He then proceeded to storm up to my cowering and kneeling form that hadn’t dared move and harshly grab my jaw.

“Why would you possibly need this information?” he asked calmly. He studied my eyes and his brows furrowed, and I panicked. Did he manage to piece it all together that I was the alleged Apollo they had been hunting? He let go of my jaw and threw me back on the floor. “What business do you have looking for them?”

Looking for them? I let out a sigh of relief at the fact that he didn’t think I was Apollo.

“None of your business,” I spat.

“Anyways,” Loki continued, and the drive suddenly disintegrated in Tony’s hand while reappearing in Loki’s. “I will happily hand over this seemingly important information along with the girl for you to do with her as you please, but…” He paused. “Only if you stop tracking my current whereabouts.”

“And why would we do that Loki? You’re dangerous,” Steve noted.

“I was dangerous,” Loki interjected, emphasizing the ‘was’. “I have been a good boy haven’t I? I would like to lead a normal life without you imbecile tailing my every move. If I slip, Thor here will know within the second if I’m involved with anyone wrong doings, won’t you brother dear?”

Thor grunted at that statement.

“Besides, I’ll allow you to keep a track on my scepter’s energy. If I use it in any way, you’ll know.”

“Fine. Now hand over the drive,” Tony snapped and held his hand out.

After Loki dropped the small gadget into Tony’s hand, he then hauled me up and spun me around to face him.

His voice was quiet. “Be glad I didn’t tell them about my plans for you friend. It would be a shame if they found out about her abilities...and yours.”

He spun me back around to face the 5 men whose eyes were now raking up and down my body. “Easy on the eyes isn’t she?” Loki mentioned, and I squirmed in his grip on my waist. “You know, I almost considered keeping her for myself. Her exotic beauty is that of a pleasure maiden on Asgard.” I began to struggle hard at his implications, but his next words turned me still as stone. “Besides, she’s got a fire in her...a lot of fire in her.” I could hear the smirk in his voice at his sick double-meaning joke. “Enjoy your whore.” And with that, he gave me one final shove, and vanished.

“Alright who wants to go first?” Tony asked, clapping his hands together. “I vote the birthday boy gets first dibs. Huh, Buckaroo?”

“Wait Tony, you can’t be seriously considering Loki’s suggestion?” Sam Wilson sounded surprised. 

Tony shrugged. “Why not, Birdie? It’s either this or high security prison and I don’t think she wants to rot in a cell.”

“SHE is standing right here and would rather rot in hell than do what Loki had in mind,” I hissed.

“Well it’s a good thing we weren’t asking babe,” Tony declared, and I cringed at the pet name.

“Tony’s right, Sam,” Steve added “We bust our asses out there. We deserve something nice.”

“Day after day we save this pathetic world, and no thanks are given. Just everyone saying what we did wrong. We should’ve left the world to fend for itself after they tried shoving those ridiculous accords down our throats,” Thor murmured.

Sam raised both of his hands up in defense. “Fine. Do what you want with her. I’m gonna head out.” And with that he left. My heart sank, watching the only glimmer of hope I had walk out the door, but my self-pity party was cut short by the arm that was now snaking around my waist.

Bucky Barnes, trained assassin, mass murderer, and current Avenger, put his face in the crook of my neck and inhaled, sending shivers down my spine. “What do you say, doll? Wanna finish what we started the other night?” His hand on my waist was slowly moving to my ass.

I stomped my heel down on his foot eliciting a groan of pain. “Last time I checked, you were in the dirt, and I was driving away that night. There’s nothing to finish.”

He moved quickly as he ripped the delicate bun out causing my hair to cascade down my shoulders, and used the opportunity to grab my hair by the roots and drag me to a separate room. When he threw me in, I stumbled forward and fell. A searing pain on my forehead signaled that I had hit my head on a table.

“How about we use that snarky mouth of yours for something better hmm?” He grinned with malice and grabbed my hair again.

I cried out in pain and tears began to pool at my eyes.

“Not so tough now, are you?” he sneered. I heard the sound of a belt unbuckling and pants unzipping and I shut my eyes.

Tears began to fall out in a stream. Moments later I felt his thumb gently wiping them away. 

“Open your eyes, doll,” he cooed. 

I shook my head and screwed them shut even tighter. 

“I said...OPEN YOUR EYES!” he roared and my eyes flew open only to see his member sticking out of his slacks right in front of my face. He was almost fully hard and dripping with precum. “Good girl,” he praised. “Now, since you can’t seem to keep your snarky mouth shut, let’s put it to better use.”

I didn’t move, and he sighed as I looked down to the floor. I heard some shuffling, a small click, and then you could imagine my shock when I felt a cool, sharp, metal tip pointed right under my chin.

“Let’s try this again.” He pushed the knife harder, digging it a little deeper, but not enough to draw blood. A knife. This dirty bastard had a knife. “Suck. My. Cock.”

Pushing all my pride aside, I directed my gaze back to the task in front of me. Bucky gave an approving hum and the knife was removed from my throat and stuffed back into his pocket. I opened my mouth and dragged my tongue from his base to the tip before wrapping my lips around the tip.

It’s not like I wasn’t experienced. I definitely had my fun with other agents, both men and women, when we would go on missions. But I still kept my v-card, which now that I was being whored out, I regretted it deeply.

Bucky was no slacker down there, I had to give him that. I eased my mouth down his shaft and its girth made my jaw start to ache.

“Oh fuck that’s it,” he moaned. “Take my dick down your throat.” He grunted as he fisted my hair and slid a few more inches down my throat.

I made a gagging nose and began to slap my hands against his thighs to imply I couldn’t take much more. Bucky responded to that with another grunt as he jammed the rest of his length down my throat and my nose was now inhaling his musky scent at the base. As quickly as he pushed me down, he pulled me back off, letting go of my hair, and I wretched, gasping for air and freedom. A strand of saliva still connected from his tip to my lips.

“I’m not done with you yet.” He yanked my hair again. “Open wide, slut.”

I did just that and he began to fuck my throat at his own pace, sliding his entire length down every time. Tears began to form at my eyes, not just from the lack of oxygen, but from the moment itself. The time past too slowly for my liking, minutes dragged on for eternity, before he began to reach his climax.

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum.” His cock began to twitch in my mouth and he took his metal hand and used it to hold my head with both hands as he released straight into my mouth while some went to the back of my throat. He pulled out of my mouth with a pop and smirked down at me. “Now swallow,” he ordered.

I glared up at him and made a show of not doing anything.

“Well?” he demanded.

I then went and spat his own climax onto his expensive shoes.

“Why you-!” He raised his hand to slap me.

“Barnes!” A female voice came from the doorway as the door flew open. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?!”

There stood none other than the Black Widow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never written smut before so sorry if it's a little whonky. Like I said in the beginning...this would get a little mature and while it isn't like pitch-black fucked up dark, it's still dark. If you made it to the end of the chapter, I hope you enjoyed!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: brief mentions of bulimia and self harm. threats alluding to future non-con acts

Chapter 6  
Natasha’s POV  
2 hours. It had been 2 hours since Natasha barged into the room after hearing Sam storming out of the tower grumbling about Loki and some prostitute. That hadn’t sat right with her so she had found herself jamming her thumb on the button of the elevator that led to Stark’s penthouse that was hosting Barnes’s birthday party. She pinched the bridge of her nose thinking about what would have happened to the girl if she hadn’t opened that door. The soft click of a door being shut snapped her out of her worries.

“Started off thrashing and screaming and then I cuffed her to the side of the bed. Stop her arms from flailing but didn’t stop my eardrums from being shattered,” Bruce Banner said.

“You CUFFED her? Godammit Bruce, after what she just went through?” 

“Hey, chill out, I know how to work through young-adult panic with medicines and chemicals, not therapy and emotions. Anyways, I gave her enough sedative powdered into a cup of yogurt so she could sleep a bit and I could do an exam to make sure Barnes didn’t do any other damage, but…”

“But what?”

“There’s something you should see.”

Agent Romanoff’s eyebrows knitted together in confusion as he led her quietly into her room and towards the set of screens near the girl’s bed. 

“You see that there on the screen. It’s scarring on her esophagus.”

“Bulimia,” Nat murmured.

“It doesn’t seem recent, maybe a year or two old, but that’s not it.” Dr. Banner grimaced as he slid the old t-shirt Nat had given her in place of the skimpy dress up her body and right up to the girl’s chest, leaving her midriff exposed. On the left side of the rib cage was a series of 3 numbers on her skin. Not just ON her skin, but branded onto her skin. 383.

“There are some smaller cuts on her arm and thigh that aren’t without the possibility of being self-inflicted.” The doctor’s tone was grave.

“See if you can get anything on the brand. I’m gonna go ahead and fucking kill those boys,” Nat huffed, before storming out of the room.

Adelyn’s POV

Everything was groggy when I woke up. It felt like I was an ant moving through molasses. 

“Hello?” I managed to groan out, my eyes still closed. “Arabella?”

No answer.

With another groan, I opened my eyes. Memories came back to me: Loki, Bucky, Black Widow, and Bruce Banner who had attached an IV to my limp body after I had finished the cup of yogurt, which I realized too late was probably drugged, and said something about getting rest. I looked down at the needle in my forearm and unwanted flashbacks of experiments and tests at the CIA raced through my mind. I pulled the needle out as quickly as possible, trying to distance myself from the memories.

“How are you feeling?” a voice came from the corner of the room. Dr. Banner was standing next to a high table and scribbling something down on paper.

I eyed him warily. Was he going to be like the other male Avengers I encountered?

“I’m not going to hurt you if that’s what you’re wondering.”

“And how do I know that?”

“You don’t. But if I wanted to, I wouldn’t have given you the sedative, and you’d probably be seeing something a little bigger and greener than the man in front of you,” he replied calmly.

“My hero,” I said and rolled my eyes.

“I would like to know why you’re here though.”

“Loki pawned me off in order to go off the radar from you. Apparently I was a good trade considering you had been looking for me for 24 hours,” I explained bluntly.

“So you’re one of the girls who broke into our compound the other night?” I nodded. “Impressive. Not many people manage to escape 3 Avengers. So how come you’re so different?”

I knew this game. He was trying to coax me into telling him information about me such as who had sent me and why I was there that night. Did he really think I was that stupid?

I smirked. “I’m just built different.”

Bruce frowned at the response, obviously hoping for a real answer. “What about your partner," he continued. "Where is she?”

“I...I don’t know.” At least that I could answer part of that honestly, but I refused to expose any other information on Arabella. “I’m gonna go. Thank you for the rescue,” I stated, and hopped up from the bed. I started walking to the door and passed the doctor until his hand shot out to lightly grip my upper arm.

“I-You-you can’t leave,” he said, not meeting my eyes.

I wrenched my arm out of his grip and glared at him. “Like hell I can’t.”

“No, literally. I could- and would- let you walk out of this room and run away till your heart’s content, but Stark put this entire wing on lock-down. The medical wing is designed to keep ‘The Other Guy’ contained in case of an incident, so it’s no use for someone like you trying unless you have authorization.”

“Well you must have authorization when you’re a normal human, so let me the fuck out of here,” I snapped.

He looked down at the floor. “I...I can’t do that. Not until we find out Loki’s intentions...as well as yours. Breaking into a high security facility isn’t exactly something taken lightly. Especially when we only have half of the guilty party to question.” He then directed his gaze back at me, eyes pleading. “This will go so much easier if you just tell us why you needed those files.”

“Well it’s not going to happen anytime soon, so get comfortable, Doc.”

And with that I continued to the door and wrenched it open. Once I was out in the hallway, I looked around. Lock-down my ass. Everything seemed perfectly normal and there wasn’t even a door to staircase at the end of the hallway. I strode the distance of the hallway to go down the stairs confidently...and was thrown back by a force of energy.

“Ahh!” I cried out in pain and squeezed my eyes shut as I was writhing on the floor and feeling an assault of electric currents coursing through my body. Clearly these current levels were meant for something much much larger than me. “Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck!” An electric force field? Really?

“Language,” came a voice from above me.

Oh no. Not him.

The last few waves of torture ran it’s path through my body before I opened my mouth. “Captain," I said dryly.

“Olivia,” he replied. I frowned at his use of my alias name unsure on how he got it. It was the new identity I assumed to the public when the CIA took me. At least he didn’t know my real na- “Or should I say Adelyn.”

I scrambled to a standing position, ignoring the searing pain in every fiber of my body and eyes wild as I whipped around to face him.

He smirked, obviously amused at my panic. “You were harder to find than most. Banner got blood and DNA samples while you were knocked out, and it matched perfectly with an ‘Olivia Hills’ in FBI databases. Problem is, when we did more digging, Olivia Hills didn’t seem to have any public records whatsoever before the age of 11 aside from a crumby birth certificate. So we cross matched the samples with females who were deceased before the age of 11, and let me say, for a dead person, you look pretty damn good, Adelyn.”

The CIA faked my death in order to eliminate any ties from my past life coming to haunt me. But that didn’t matter now. It was all for nothing.

Steve chuckled. “Didn’t you know that snitches get stitches, Adelyn?” 

“W-what?” I stuttered.

“Poor Bucky found himself the victim of quite the scolding from Agent Romanoff. Lots of shouting and calling him a 'disgusting human being'. You didn’t have anything to do with that did you?”

‘If you mean I sobbed to the Black Widow, who I had never even seen in person before today, and told her everything you sick fucks planned on doing to me, then yes. Yes I did,’ I thought.

“No,” I echoed hollowly. “She must’ve figured it out. Too bad your little plan is ruined now.” I began to walk passed him when his large arm caught my waist.

“Uh uh, no you don’t,” he grunted as he held me back from moving any farther. “You see, we blamed it all on Loki’s influence and the copious amounts of Thor’s Asgardian liquor. Of course she'd believe it coming from America's Golden Boy, and the next-in-line King of Asgard, so Bucky got off with a slap on the wrist as long as he promised not to touch you again. Thing is-.” He pulled me closer to him so his mouth was right next to my ear and his hot breath was sending shivers down my spine. “-you’re going to be here for a long time, Adelyn. And you can bet your sorry ass we plan on carrying out Loki’s and our intentions for you.” He pulled away and flashed a blinding smile down at me, but it didn’t reach his eyes that were still clouded in darkness. “After all, it’s what the Earth’s mightiest heroes deserve. Isn’t it?”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and let me know what else you wanna see! I have good plans for some uh...adult...scenes;) but if there's anything specific you wanna see in the plot or the *wink*fun*wink* scenes just comment and if it's reasonable, I'll include it!:)


End file.
